


The Sorcerer´s Bride

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: An AU where Jafar found the lamp first and Jasmine genuinely loves him, F/M, Jafar/Jasmine lemon, Sex Before Marriage, Slave Jasmine, Sultan Jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now the Sultan of Agrabah and the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Jafar spends his first passionate night together with Jasmine after she´s just accepted his proposal.





	The Sorcerer´s Bride

Under a scarlet moon in the dark sky, night had fallen across the royal palace of Agrabah. Located on a mountain above the city and guarded heavily by monsters and soldiers summoned by its owner, the whole place had a sinister aura around it, which was more than fit for its new owner, who had ruled the palace and kingdom for months already.

After discovering the magical lamp and it´s powers at the mystical Cave of Wonders, the royal vizier of the former Sultan had used it to make himself both the ruler of the kingdom and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Nobody could oppose him, and those that could were now placed under his rule. In a whim, Jafar had achieved everything he had ever wanted. He ruled now as Sultan with an iron fist, and both the former Sultan and his beautiful daughter, Princess Jasmine, were nothing but slaves before the most powerful man in the world.

However, with the latter, the sorcerer had desired more of her. Ever since Jasmine had grown up into a gorgeous young woman courted by many suitors, Jafar had been very attracted to her. The Princess had been tired of life in regal splendor under heavy court rules and the men trying to woo her, even though none of them interested her. Yet when the former vizier took over, Jasmine had noticed how she had been surprisingly drawn to him. Maybe it was a part of his magic or she hadn´t realized it before, but Jasmine was more attracted to Jafar than he was to her.

Therefore she had no problem becoming his slave, especially since she saw him almost as a salvation from her former life. Things changed quite soon in a couple of months though, as Jafar proposed to Jasmine during one day when she served him, and giving in to her infatuation with him, she had accepted. Their wedding would take place in a few days, but they still already wanted to spend their first passionate night even before it. With nobody to tell Jafar otherwise, he had looked forward to the moment eagerly for a while.

Which was about to take place now.

Jafar sat by his hookah near the fireside in his private quarters, in his usual elaborate black and red sorcerer´s robes with his snake staff next to him on the cushions. By the new Sultan´s side sat Jasmine herself, wearing her skin-tight and strapless bra, matching harem pants with a golden waistband, golden shoes, jewelry and a golden crown on her fair hair that Jafar had given her when she accepted her proposal. She also had a transparent bluish veil on her shoulders to keep her warm.

Turning around, she gave a longing, loving look to her future husband. Not only did Jasmine appreciate how Jafar had ended her life as the target of suitors, but the former Princess was also head over heels with him too. Not only did she see him as a more determined and charismatic ruler than her father, but also found her much more regal and handsome than any of the Princes that had wanted to marry her. Even though he was decades older than Jasmine, she found the tall, dark, handsome and well-dressed sorcerer very attractive. It was very likely that the Princess had a taste for more older men instead of the royal palace brats she was offered. She couldn´t wait to marry the man she already respected as Agrabah´s rightful Sultan and give him a son later as well.

Gazing at the bedlah-clad beauty who looked gorgeously radiant in the dimly lit bedchamber, Jafar let his eyes feast on his future wife as well. Her thick eyebrows, auburn eyes, soft heart-shaped face, alluring rear end, luscious lips, hourglass figure, raven-black hair neatly tied on a ponytail…everything about her was alluring to him, including her fierce and spirited personality that he had managed to tame easily. The way he looked at her made Jasmine feel like he was already undressing her; a feeling no suitor had managed to awaken in her.

Feeling comfortable in his arms, she let the blissful and excited feeling fill her. So much had changed since Jafar had taken the kingdom with his magic, but the Princess was very happy for the things he had changed with it. She really liked how he had changed the interior of the palace with more red, gold and snake patterns, for she thought it really fit its new ruler´s style and her new home. Jasmine didn´t mind how he had turned the former Sultan into his court jester, for she thought it was a more fitting job for the befuddled monarch, and even he had gotten used to his new life pretty fast. She loved how he had turned his pet tiger into a very cute cub for her, and she especially loved the new red attire he had given her, for it fit her fiery personality more than her royal blue one and reflected her feelings towards Jafar as well. Jasmine had let these feelings drive her during her short time in his servitude, and now that they were getting married soon, it was time to unleash them properly.

Leaning closer to him by the fireside, Jasmine let Jafar slide the veil off her shoulders, placing his hands on them instead. Temptingly, he massaged her shoulders while whispering sweet, alluring words to the Princess´ ears. Words that made Jasmine´s heart pound loud. He stroked her black hair softly while moving his face closer to her, letting his bearded chin touch her cheek softly. Without saying a word, it was very clear that Jafar was ready for the night.

Her smile widening, it was clear Jasmine was ready for it too.

Touching his beard, she felt like tiny butterflies were flying across her stomach as Jafar´s touch filled her with a feeling of warmth that flowed all across her body. Looking at his sinister shiny eyes felt so alluring and hypnotic to her that Jasmine almost had to close hers and take a deep breath. Before she could do anything, she felt her Sultan´s lips meet hers after they had approached her slowly. The moment he kissed her in a subtle yet strong manner, a huge blush appeared on her face as her breath tightened. Jasmine pressed hard into Jafar´s embrace, kissing him back passionately. She hadn´t kissed him this passionately before since the day she had accepted his proposal. The sorcerer was almost dazed, for Jasmine´s lips tasted better than even the finest fruits in the land. A delight only the most beautiful desert bloom could provide. 

He nestled his chest tightly against her breasts, making both of them feel aroused by it. Jafar´s slender fingers caressed her almost naked back in an almost tickling manner as he pressed his voracious mouth away from her lips onto Jasmine´s bare neck, sucking on it gently while almost sinking his teeth into it. Enjoying the moment, she noticed how he had such a commanding, but also very tender feel in the way he touched her. Certainly something she wouldn´t have expected from the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Placing her hands around his head, Jasmine kissed Jafar again. As Jasmine let her tongue travel through his lips, he could feel the immense heartbeat in her chest there. The new Sultan bit her lower lip softly, causing her to tighten her grip on him without hesitation. She clearly wanted more of this. In the embrace, she felt hotter than if she was in the depths of a volcano or something. Jasmine didn´t want him to let go, instead she wanted him to go further.

Sliding his fingers underneath the fabric of her bra, he pinched her hardened nipples through it in a tender way while keeping on kissing her neck. Jasmine begun to moan, pleading her Sultan for more. He did as requested for a while, until they took a break to catch their breath. It was a promising start, but they were only getting warmed up.

Softly, Jasmine cupped Jafar´s face, touching the face of her love gently. She caressed both his chin and beard while gazing into his eyes. Suddenly, he took one of her fingers into her mouth, sucking on it a bit, which gave the former princess an immediate gasp of pleasure. That was even better than what he did with her nipples previously.

After getting disrobed, Jafar snatched Jasmine by the waist and pulled her over to the bed next to the cushions. He slowly slid off her red bra, revealing her beautiful, youthful and round breasts. The new Sultan leaned backwards a bit, giving both of her erect nipples a tiny kiss. Jasmine began to pant and moan louder as she felt a burning, pleasing sensation across her body, like a fire. Her love´s mouth traveled downwards across her body, stopping to kiss her abdomen and belly button while caressing her thighs and hips. He had pinned Jasmine down on the bed in a very vigorous and commanding manner, like a tiger had claimed its prey. 

In a couple of minutes, Jafar pulled down Jasmine´s pants and shoes, leaving her completely naked there save for the crown and jewelry. The big moment he had waited for had come. Blushing harder than before, Jasmine was ready to give herself to Jafar.

He pressed his lips around her pubic area. Jasmine moaned, moving her body upwards a bit so that he had a better access. Eventually, it happened. Jafar´s fingers had reached her clitoris, as they rubbed it teasingly, which loudened both her noises and pleasure. Hot waves kept on flowing across her body as he kept on kissing her underbelly. That was something certainly more powerful than all the magic the lamp or his second wish had given to him.

At last, the two climaxed. Still feeling his taste on her lips, Jasmine fell into a blissful daze, closing her eyes and sighing. It was beyond marvelous.  
Her hair was a bit messy and she had a couple of tiny bite marks on her neck after all of this, but she didn´t mind. The most powerful sorcerer in the world had proven to be the most powerful lover in the world as well. What an indescribable experience it had been.

Blushing and giving a coy smile, she thanked and knelt before Jafar, who had been equally delighted by this night. Jasmine laid down close to him, letting him hold her firmly by the waist. She draped her hands around his chest too.

Although she had calmed down after the sex, the fiery blaze in her heart was still burning loud, and it would be there for a long time. She knew that there would be more of this coming whenever the Sultan wanted to, and when he would, Jasmine would fulfill his every desire with pleasure. It had only been the first experience, and it was something she certainly would never forget. There was no going back, and she didn´t want that anyway.

Peacefully, the Princess closed her eyes and let herself rest in his embrace. A most pleasurable and passionate night was behind Jafar and Jasmine, which has only fueled the fiery passions they had for each other. To him, this felt way more rewarding than the power and authority he had over Agrabah. A treasure unlike any other.

Time went on, as a few months passed. Then, the big day came at last.

Fireworks and cheers filled the sky on the pavilion by the palace wall, where the wedding was taking place. Jafar stood there proudly, wearing the white regal robes of the Sultan with purple and gold decorations on his belt and both the gem and feather on his turban. By his side stood Jasmine, in a beautiful two-piece silky wedding dress with lots of veils and an even shinier gold crown. During the previous months that had passed during the planning of the wedding, she had gotten pregnant as well. With his sorcerer´s powers, the new Sultan had been able to see into the future that Jasmine was carrying his son. Jafar had been very delighted by this; not only did he have a Queen by his side, but also a Prince in the future that would follow in his footsteps.

But now that had to wait, as Jasmine moved closer to him, letting him take her by the hand softly. In the moonlight, the two gazed deep into each other´s eyes, seeing the exact same blaze that had burned in them during the night he had claimed her body as his. A blaze that saw no sign of fading away anytime soon.

Only a few moments later, the two were pronounced husband and wife. The Sultan and Queen of Agrabah leaned closer to each other, holding tight as they began another long, passionate kiss. Jasmine whispered three little words to him quietly while kissing him. Iago, Rajah and the former Sultan all looked in reverence as rulers of the kingdom celebrated their vows.

Sultan Jafar had never felt this proud or triumphant during his entire takeover. The entire kingdom and its riches were already great enough, but nothing compared to this. And he didn´t even need to wish for Jasmine to fall desperately in love with him. It had taken longer than her next birthday to get a husband, but it had been worth it. She was going to be a happy Queen, wife and eventually mother for his entire regime.

Only now he felt like his reign as a Sultan was complete. He was missing nothing, and neither was the woman by his side. Times would change, but the mark this regime left on Agrabah would be there for a very long time.


End file.
